A Priestess is Born
by Enslaved Angel
Summary: Venture once again to the land of Konan, where strange young Cushla mysteriously appears upon Tasuki's lap. Odd things begin to occur as soon as this girl takes part in the palace, shall she survive her trip to Konan? [R/R][6TH CHAPPIE UP!]
1. Dropping In

Note to readers: I know that change of stories have been done a lot, but I decided I wanted a try to (! So beware, I might change the rating later. For now I will just go on writing this very random fanfic. This does NOT have all the original characters in it, they have been replaced (!  
  
Cushla walked slowly along the grey footpath with all her attention focusing on her book of manga she didn't notice the pole in front of her and smacked right into it. Down she went, she rubbed her forehead and tried to focus. When she finally got things together, she looked up and nearly screamed with fright. Her friend Grace must have sneaked up on her.  
  
"You nearly scared me for a minute! I thought you were some kind of stalker or something," Cushla said as she struggled to stand up.  
  
"I didn't mean to, we agreed to meet in front of the library. Don't you remember?" Grace said, still half giggling. Grace held out her hand to help Cushla up.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry" said Cushla as she grabbed Grace's held out hand and pulled herself up quickly.  
  
Cushla and Grace pushed open the library's golden brown doors and went inside. They both sat down and while brainy Grace started studying Japanese, Cushla pretended to be studying maths. She had her manga book inside the maths book, Grace could tell she was reading manga by the way she kept giggling at random. Grace stood up and looked over Cushla's shoulder and laughed.  
  
"I'm just going to get some more books on Japanese history, ok?" said Grace.  
  
Cushla nodded and watched Grace walk down stairs to the history section, this was the perfect chance for Cushla to go and get more manga books. Cushla quietly stood up and sneaked away. As she was looking through some manga books she noticed some weird sound in the room next to her. She peeped inside and saw that someone had left the television on inside the staff only room. She looked around hastily and walked inside when someone put his or her hands on her shoulder, she turned with shock. It was only Grace, well Grace was giggling on the floor now. Cushla rolled her eyes and then something took her attention, a plain brown book with gold writing on it, entitled "The Universe Of the Four Gods". With Cushla's usual curiosity, she and Grace open the book and it begins to glow and it suddenly it absorbs her and Grace. Everything begins spinning of all different colours in Cushla's head and with a boom she finds herself in someone's lap. She looks up and sees this guy, he looks about 17. He had bright orange hair and golden eyes, it reminded her of fire. He was hansom. Grace looked at her and raised her eyebrow. The guy jumped up and Cushla dropped to the ground. He looked at them in curiosity and then as if they were some kind of weirdo, probably due to the clothes they were wearing. He turned around slowly and began to walk away. Cushla and Grace looked at each other with confusion as the suddenly were grabbed from behind. Cushla struggled to get away and she tried to scream, but someone had put his hand around her mouth so she couldn't. She sank her teeth slowly in to the rapists hand and kicked him in the nuts from behind. He let go of her and started waving his hands around in pain. Cushla let out a scream, but just them a whole gang of them surrounded them. The man that Cushla had 'dropped in' to see came running with a fan in his hand, Cushla couldn't see exactly what he was doing because someone was pulling on her long dazzling blonde hair, she screamed and started randomly hitting and punching people. She fainted. When she woke up, she pushed her self up and shaked her head to clear it. She looked around. She wondered where her friend Grace and that guy were. What if he had stolen her or even raped her, why did she have to faint! Then her tummy rumbled, she grumpily got up and started searching for any type of food possible. Though, she didn't think she had any type of the money that this world had anyway. She decided she better steal something. She walked into town and slowly walked past a market shop full of fruit. She grabbed a green shiny apple, someone saw her though! The person began to call for guards and they began to chase her. She began to run as fast as she could, with about five people behind her. Just then she ran right into the Emperor of Konan's guards. As she was about to be killed, the man she had meet before came down tried to rescue her.  
  
"Why did you steal my friend, where is she!" screamed Cushla, not even noticing the Emperor! (How rude!)  
  
"I didn't, look this is not a good time! Do you even notice we are in trouble. You moron!" said the man in a desperate voice.  
  
The guards grabbed them and Cushla began to struggle. Her blue eyes began to become watery. What will I do about Grace, what has happened to her she thought and she began to cry. They were suddenly surrounded by a bright, red light. There, Cushla sees a vision of Grace in the library- back in the real world! The emperor thought she was rather cute, but still had to make her a prisoner because other wise he would look weak in front of his people because they were disrespecting him and if he didn't everyone would start doing it.  
  
More notes: I know it sounds like the original story in a way from now, don't worry it will change more tee hee hee. 


	2. Quick Thinking

"O great now I'm stuck in prison with a girl. What's your name anyway? Girly?" said the red haired man.  
  
"It's Cushla and don't call me girly or I'll I dunno" snapped Cushla as she turned to face more bars.  
  
"I have never heard of that name before, it sounds stupid. I'll call you what I want to and when I want to" he said from behind her.  
  
She turned around and raised her hand and slapped him 'gently' and then raises her hand again and slapped him faster with her backhand. That will teach him to mess with me, she thought.  
  
"That will teach you to mess with me, prick!" she shouted and went to sit on the other side of their pen on what looked like a half rotten seat.  
  
"My name is Tasuki, not prick and you're the one who got us here anyway" he grinned and poked out his tongue.  
  
"No I um didn't. If you didn't try and save me you wouldn't be here, I don't know. Well since its your fault then you think of a way to get us out of here, smarty" she winked at him and grinned. Did these two just think this was a joke or something?  
  
"Well why don't you just flash yourself to the guards, they might faint?" he whispered then let out a big laugh at the look on Cushla's face.  
  
"Why don't you? They might be gay for all I know" she whispered, looking between Tasuki and the guards. They had gotten a lot of suspecting looks by now.  
  
"Well I don't wish to show some men my body. Just because I don't like women, doesn't mean I'm fucking gay! I will tell you about my story of my mothers huge breasts and my sisters another time, but for now we have to get out of here and I have an idea that just might work" he whispered back in a hurry. Cushla's eyes widened and she stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Well spit it out. What's the idea? As long as I'm not getting naked or anything." She whispered back, her eyes still widened. By this time they were sitting so close that the guards were nearly deciding to put them in different places.  
  
"Well the Emperor is looking for a wife. He has a whole room of single women and he is going to look them all over in a few days, so I was thinking. Just pretend that you really love the Emperor and you wanted to be his wife so much that you ran into his carriage to see him because you just couldn't wait any longer!" he whispered trying to keep his face look serious, but she could tell he was grinning. She frowned at this.  
  
"Fine, but only because I can't think of anything better. You are so going to pay if we get out of this!" she said and narrowed her eyes and walked over to the guards.  
  
"Please let me see the Emperor. I just love him so much and I really want to go and see if I am pretty enough to be his beloved wife," she said as she pretended to cry she repeated the reason that Tasuki had given her as well.  
  
"Very well, we will take you to the room were the Emperor keeps the trial women. First you must tell us why that man is here as well though," they said, looking her over as if she was some kind of weirdo.  
  
"He is my brother, sir. He just was taking me to the palace because my father was scared of my safety" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Ok fine, you boy come over here." Said one of the guys. Tasuki did so in a most disgruntled way. The guard raised his eyebrow and began to speak again. "You want to go with your sister to the hall where they keep the women or do you just want to stay in one of the Emperors guest rooms?" he said, winking at Tasuki at the same time.  
  
Well Tasuki should didn't want to be in a room full of giggling girls. He shaked his head and looked up at the guard. "I wish to stay in the guest room and tell him I want to stay there till he is finished with my sister." He said and frowned at the guard.  
  
"That is no way to talk about the Emperor, you're lucky he is not here lad. Very well, follow me" he said in a serious voice and turned towards the door.  
  
They followed him towards a huge door that reached the ceiling, it was golden and it had pictures of a bird printed all over it in red. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the room they entered. It was enormous and it had a curved roof that if you looked up, it also had the red bird on it. There were poles made up of gold supporting the building and if you looked around the room there were so many women in all different coloured dresses. Tasuki waved her goodbye and the doors closed behind her. Everybody froze and stared at her, about 100 other women were looking at her!!! This was scary she thought. Just then 2 maids came towards her and took her away.  
  
When she got into the room the maids took her into, there was a range of dresses in front of her, all one of a kind. The maids pointed to them. She had to choose one, she guessed. She looked at them all, it was so hard to pick. She finally picked a dress. It was a long blue dress with flared long sleeves and it went down to her shoes, which now were golden laced up boots. Also on her dress, the top part of it was stitched up with golden tread. It was amazing. The maids sat her on a chair and began to do her hair. When they had finished, it was a neat bun at the back with a piece of hair flowing down to midback. She looked at beautiful as the other girls.  
  
She walked out and a girl in a bright pink dress walked towards her. She narrowed her eyes and brushed her brown hair behind her back and looked at her with her brown eyes, she started to speak.  
  
"I didn't think that the Emperor would accept such trash, stupid goldilocks" she said and narrowed her eyes.  
  
Was this jealously? What was she playing at? Cushla thought. "Well if I'm trash what are you? Rat fleas? I guess he must not of looked you over probably and it is totally un-lady like to be bitching over fucking nothing, now if you excuse me. I have better things to do then talk to little whores like you" Cushla said and turned her back, the girl started to run towards her. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and Grace just came dropping in, making the girl go flying.  
  
"Grace!" Cushla yelled, but she couldn't get to her because there was a crowd around her asking about what she did and telling her that the girl, Liana was her name was simply just jealous and had said all these lies about her before. Cushla was so shocked that she forgot about Grace and when she did remember Grace was being taken to get changed. Cushla just began talking to them all about things and beauty; they thought she was lying about coming from somewhere else, so she quickly changed the subject.  
  
When Grace came out she was in a sparkling red dress with short sleaves and her short black hair at been made shiny and her gazing brown eyes made the look, look complete. She looked at Cushla and then looked away and frowned, maybe she was angry about how Cushla didn't pay any attention when Grace 'dropped in'. Cushla decided to talk to her, she walked slowly over to Grace, being careful not to ruin her dress.  
  
"Hey Grace" she looked at Grace, she had a tear in her eye. "Oh my god, What's wrong?"  
  
"O you don't even care your just to busy with all your new friends to even care if I was here or not" she said and looked down.  
  
"That's not true, I." a girl jumped between us.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, stop whining because she's better then you. Come on Cushla, its nearly time for the Emperor to come" she said, taking Cushla's hand and pulling her away. 


	3. Beauty Shock

Cushla stood in the middle of a line filled with the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She looked from side to side and wondered what was going to happen next, she hoped she didn't have to prance around in a bikini or anything like they had back in her world. She looked around the room, there were many men dressed in all different colours on each side of the room. There was a isle in the middle of them and a rather large chair at the back, probably where the emperor sits or something she thought.  
  
"That emperor should be coming soon," whispered a girl standing next to her.  
  
Cushla nodded and looked forward and continued looking around the room, she noticed Tasuki and frowned as he smirked at her and looked away. Cushla was just about sick of standing and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, how long would she have to pretend she was just so in love with the fucking emperor. Just then a man walked in slowly, his long hair flowed behind him as he sat in his seat and looked around smiling. What a prick, thought Cushla, She couldn't believe she was pretending to love some up himself creep though she didn't really know him at all he just looked annoying. She smiled sweetly like the other hundred ditzy girls in the line. He sat there looking at each one of them from a distance. Was he just going to choose some pretty girl or something that had no brains at all and would turn old and ugly sooner or later, she thought. He stood up and walked down the isle and walked up and down the line of girls asking for there names and smiling. Finally he came to Cushla.  
  
"Hello, What is your name?" he said in a soft voice that made her stomach fill with butterflies.  
  
"Cushla, Your grace" She curtsied like the other girls.  
  
"What a beautiful name" He said as he smiled and walked to the next girl.  
  
This was stupid she thought. She didn't love this man, why was she here. Finally he had finished going along the line of girls and sat down and it looked like he whispered to a man beside him that stood up and began to take girls out of the line one by one. You could see the tears coming across some of the leaving girls faces and some of them looking with anger and storming off. She wished she was one of the ones that got to leave, she wanted to leave, but no she had to be stuck here. There were 50 girls left, she was happy Grace was still there and so was a few of the girls she had meet before including Liana. Liana looked at her and frowned as she looked away and smiled sweetly at the emperor. Cushla rolled her eyes and nearly yawned, but remembered it might be rude and stopped herself. The emperor stood up and looked at everyone with his bright eyes and then he began to speak again in a gentle voice that still seemed to be able to reach the whole room.  
  
"I'm sorry to those girls that had to leave. If I could choose you all, I would but unfortunately I can't. Anyway, I would like all of you to choose one of your many talents and you will perform in one hour, so choose carefully and I'm sure they all will be lovely" O my god, thought Cushla, I have no talent I will have to ask Tasuki for a suggestion or maybe I can just get out of here.  
  
She watched the other girls walk into the room they had first been in. Cushla walked slowly towards Tasuki and he sniggered.  
  
"I can't believe you made it this far. What are you going to do now for a talent, dance around naked or maybe you can whine and complain on stage?" He said and chuckled.  
  
Cushla growled and whacked Tasuki's arm when she was sure know-one was looking.  
  
"Well I have to find something to do and stop making such stupid suggestions and help me get something together. Lets go to your room and find something to do" She paused and thought about how bad that sounded. She saw Tasuki's eyes widen. "Not like that, you moron!"  
  
Tasuki closed the door behind him as they entered his room. He looked at her and raised a eyebrow. She looked around the room; it had blue painted walls and a bed in the corner and a table with a few chairs, there was a rug on the ground printed with the same bird she had seen before, this was so weird she thought.  
  
"Ok, Well what are you going to do then?" He asked.  
  
"Well that's what I was asking you, if I knew why would I ask!" She snapped back.  
  
He scratched his orange hair and it looked like he was actually thinking for a while before he finally said something. "Can you sing or dance?" he said, It had taken him that long to think of just that.  
  
"I can't dance, but I can sing. What can I sing then?" she said, She to scratching her head.  
  
"I don't know. What about 'Fuck me, Mr Emperor'" He said and burst out laughing.  
  
She burst out laughing as well, Thinking that other girls were acting like they would sing something like that, but then she thought again about what she could sing.  
  
"Over the Rainbow" She said.  
  
"What the fuck is that?"  
  
"A song made for a movie" she said looking puzzled.  
  
"Movie? What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" he said staring at her.  
  
"No of corse not. I'm not from around here, I some how just got dropped in here or something" She said He looked at her and stared. "Suzaku no Miko?" he finally said.  
  
"Suzaku what? Huh?" she replied looking rather puzzled.  
  
He stared at her for a minute and stood up.  
  
"You have to win this round so you can get to talk to the emperor in the next round, He needs to know that you are not from around here and you should tell him as soon as you have the chance. I would tell him, but he wouldn't listen to commoners like me." He said in the first serious voice she had never heard before.  
  
"Right. Ok then" she said and looked at him weirdly and walked out of the room since she had not realised that a hour was nearly up.  
  
[Ok now this story is getting weird, It will get better soon for those people who hate the kind of beauty crap o.o; This story is completely random. I have decided that I might cut out most of the normal Suzaku senshi! Don't worry Tasuki, the emperor and Tamahome are going to be saved =P] 


	4. Suzaku No Miko Is Born

Cushla sat down looking rather tired. She had just sung right through the whole of 'Over the Rainbow'. She looked at Tasuki, who was next to her and smiled. She thought 'He is pretty cute, in his own screwed up way'. He turned and looked towards her and she just stayed there, staring at him. Finally he said something.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at?" he said as he frowned.  
  
"Oh, I thought there was a lump on your neck. Then I noticed it was only your head." She said and stared back at him with an evil grin.  
  
He looked pissed at this comment and he turned to watch some ugly girl dance around the stage like a stripper, she looked so bad that the emperor himself was looking away. At last all the whores, sluts, pretty or ditzy girls had left the stage. Everyone sat there in silence as some old man walked up to the stage. Cushla sighed, hoping that she might be able to go home again. The man began to speak.  
  
"The Emperor has decided on 10 girls to go to the final stage of this ordeal."  
  
She thought he made it sound like a test of some kind, she hated tests. She thought that she would rather sit through her worst subject, which was science, and do a long boring end of topic test as Mr Jamison, her teacher just loved to give her. She kept thinking about this in till she started hearing the names of who had gone to the next stage.  
  
"Cushla, Grace, Liana, Mary, Joanne, Cassandra, Anya, Gina, Sakura and last of all, Nuriko. You will all get to have a talk with the Emperor tomorrow. We have arranged rooms for you all to spend the night in. Please follow me."  
  
Cushla looked around and then noticed that she was the only person standing in the room and panicked. She saw the end of someone's long purple braid and remembered that one of the other people that had made it this far had the coloured hair and chased after it. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to everyone. When her foot hit something hard and she ended up flying into the women with the purple braid. She stared down at her and she stared back. She realised that she was on top of this women and stood up quickly.  
  
"Um, Sorry." Cushla said as a sweat drop appeared behind her head.  
  
"I'm Nuriko, Who are you?" She said and looked at Cushla with her rose- violet eyes.  
  
"I'm Cushla, -err- I think that they are trying to show you your room." She said and pointed at someone who was standing there trying to get Nuriko to go into the room.  
  
Finally they came to her room and she rushed inside, slamming the door rudely. She just wanted to get away after the long day. She looked around her room. It was all in red, Her favourite colour. She saw a set of something that looked like a nightdress and she put it on. She jumped into the bed and suddenly went to sleep.  
  
Cushla woke up to what sounded like a bang from outside. She got up and looked around and realised that the sound was coming from outside. She opened the door to find Tasuki standing there, swearing his head off.  
  
"Do you know what fucking time it is?" he yelled.  
  
"Huh? What about the time?" Cushla said as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.  
  
"It's fucking 12 O'clock! Everyone has talked to the fucking Emperor and everyone is waiting for you to get your fucking ass in there," he continued to yell.  
  
"Huh? Emperor? What? Is that you, Mr puffy man?" Cushla said and nearly fell over.  
  
"Oh my Fucking god! I can't believe that you're the Suzaku no Miko." He said, pushing Cushla back into her room. "Get dressed!" he shouted in her ear.  
  
"Ok Ok and what is this Suzaku no Miko? Is that a swear word?" she said as she went behind the dressing screen and began to put a red dress on.  
  
"Oh my fucking god, you are so fucking dumb!" he said as he frowned and turned his back. "You will find out later"  
  
"Oh ok then, do you like my dress?" she said and walked out from behind the screen.  
  
"You look," he whispered as his mouth dropped. "Revealing?"  
  
"I am not revealing, you asshole" she shouted and whacked Tasuki with a fan.  
  
She walked over to the Mirror and began to do her hair. Tasuki watched her carefully and scanned her up and down, he thought for a moment. 'No no! I don't like women! I don't, I don't! But she looks so.No! Bad Tasuki! I'm going crazy, talking to myself like this.' It was true; she did look pretty in that dress. Her red dress swooped down over her tiny feet. Cushla's dress had no sleaves, but it was v necked and happened to show a lot of her breast. Cushla just brushed her hair quickly, but it still looked quite pretty. It wasn't her fault about the dress; the maid had given it to her. She looked down.  
  
"I hate this dress" She said and tried to cover what the dress was revealing. "Well let's go!" she yelled from outside the door.  
  
Cushla sat down on a pink patterned sofa and laid her hands polity on her lap. She looked down and brushed her hair back. The emperor entered the room and sat down on the sofa opposite her. She smiled sweetly at him as he began to speak.  
  
"Hello my dear, how are you?" He said and smiled back.  
  
"I'm fine and yourself?" she replied and smiled, flashing her eyes.  
  
"I'm good. I hope you're not to tired" he grinned and began to laugh.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine" she said and laughed along with the emperor, half raising an eyebrow when he wasn't looking.  
  
"So tell me about yourself, Young Lady." He said and looked at her with interest.  
  
"Well there isn't that much to tell since no-one around here seems to know about where I'm from" she said and looked up, seeing that the emperors face looked shocked.  
  
"Suzaku No Miko?" he said and looked at Cushla.  
  
"Suz.huh? What?" she said and looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"I'll explain," He said looking serious. "There are four Gods representing each country. God Genbu of the place is called Hokkan, which is the Northern Country. God Byakko of Sairo of the Western Country. Seiryuu of Kutou of the Eastern Country and last of all, Suzaku of Konan, which is the Southern Country. Each of these countries represent 7 Seishis who will protect their Priestess and summon the God to be able to grant 3 wishes but the Priestess must gather all the seishis first. You will know that you have found a seishi when you see a sign on a person. You, my dear, are the priestess, the Suzaku No Miko."  
  
Cushla looked shocked and stayed silent for a while. She finally stood up and looked at the Emperor.  
  
"Well then, Where can I find these seishi?" she asked as he smiled at her and stood up as well.  
  
"I am one," he replied.  
  
"Where is the sign then?" she questioned him with a puzzled face, hoping that she wasn't being rude.  
  
He brushed his long brown hair back and showed her the sign, sei for star on his neck. She blinked.  
  
"Wow. I see, do they all look like this? And how am I meant to find other seishis, Will it always be this easy and do I get one of these wishes?" she blurted all this out.  
  
"So many questions!" he said in amazement before her continued. "You will find the seishis. They might be anywhere in this world, but we shall find them. It might be hard and yes, you may have the wishes left over." He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and continued once again. "Well you better go to your room and have a think about this while I cancel this thing to do with me getting a wife."  
  
Cushla blinked and followed the emperor towards the door. He opened the door and suddenly in front of him crashed Tasuki and he had no top on.  
  
"Were you listening, Young Man!" the emperor said in a calm, but angry voice. Tasuki nodded and when the emperor was just about to call the guards, Tasuki began to blurt out something.  
  
"You can't do that! I'm a seishi to!" he said and showed the emperor his right forearm with the character 'Yoku' on it. The emperor looked shocked and speechless.  
  
"You're a seishi?" Cushla questioned, but continued on. "Wow. Well two seishi down and five more to go!" Cushla said and winked at Tasuki and did the classic peace sign, which made the emperor and Tasuki sweat drop.  
  
[Ok so far? R&R! Tell me what you think!] 


	5. Lakeside Fun

[Ok fine! Disclaimer: I do not own Tasuki, Hotohori, Nakago and so on. Yeah Yeah, You know what I mean! But I do own! Me ^__^ Cushla oh and Grace and...Other people coming soon!]  
  
Meanwhile in Kutou. Nakago glared at the emperor of Kutou.  
  
"You want me to make peace with the emperor of Konan?" Nakago stood straight, his blonde hair draped over each of his shoulders. He looked up with cold blue eyes, keeping his face calm and serious.  
  
"You heard me. I'll tell you the reason when your get back." Said the emperor with a evil smile, his face shaded by the darkness.  
  
"But.." Nakago paused for a minute, before looking up at his emperor again. "Anything you say." Nakago turned and walked hastily out of the room.  
Back in good old Konan, Cushla was stuffing her face. She looked up at the emperor and smiled. Tasuki began to laugh and pointed at Cushla's mouth. Cushla blankly blinked.  
  
"What's your problem?" she growled.  
  
"You have a piece of chicken hanging out of your mouth" chuckled Tasuki, as he nearly fell off the chair.  
  
Cushla looked up and down the table, there was about 8 people. Herself, Tasuki, The Emperor, Nuriko and the rest she didn't know well. She giggled as she watched Nuriko gazing up at the emperor. When she attracted a few looks from the table, she looked down quickly and continued stuffing her mouth. In till the Emperor began to speak.  
  
"Cushla and Tasuki, May you please meet with me in my guest lounge", he said as he brushed back his long hair and stood up quickly. "Excuse me," he said and walked out of the room. Everyone looked at each other quickly before going back to their food.  
  
Cushla and Tasuki sat in comfy red chairs. Cushla looked around the lounge, there was a huge old map hanging up on one side of the room, It looked like a map of the world they were meant to be in. She stood up and walked across the soft dark blue rug and gazed up at the map. She runned her finger gently across the dusty map. She heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Interesting isn't it?" said a voice, It was the emperor.  
  
"Where are we on this map?" Cushla asked, seeming very dazed by the map.  
  
"We are here, Konan." The emperor said and pointed to a place on the map next to a large picture of a bird, that she had seen so much She nodded and went to sit back into the chair. The emperor followed her, sitting directly opposite to Cushla. Tasuki and Cushla glanced at each other quickly before looking at the emperor. Cushla thought to herself, 'Tasuki is probably wondering what the hell this is about as well'.  
  
"Well, I have heard that there is one of the Seishi is located in the north. We don't know anything about him or her, but we think it is the Seishi that has the power of healing. We are going to set off north tomorrow, so both of you get ready!" the emperor said in a serious manner. Tasuki and Cushla's mouth dropped open, they had gotten use to the idea of being treated like royalty and didn't want to actually do some work.  
  
"What?" said Tasuki, "But your grace!" he questioned.  
  
"You heard me, Young man. By the way, you can call me Hotohori." He said in a semi-angry tone. Tasuki and Cushla blinked blankly. 'We out of all people get to call him that, Wow,' Cushla thought.  
  
Cushla ran as fast as she could along the stone path, trying to catch up to Hotohori and Tasuki before they left. She didn't think that they would leave without her, but she had to hurry; She didn't want to see an angry emperor or fang boy, She cringed at the thought.  
  
~  
  
Cushla breathed deeply as she reached out, grabbing Tasuki's shoulder. She leaned on him and gradually walking deeper into the luscious green forest. She had deep purple bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. They had been walking gradually in the forest for about three long days. She was extremely sick of it, but knew that there was no time for resting and they shall have to work harder to find this 3rd seishi.  
  
"We shall rest here tonight," Hotohori said as he pointed to the clearing in the ground "Tasuki, Set up camp here." Hotohori smiled, seeing the annoyed look on Tasuki's face.  
  
Cushla fell to the ground, curling herself up in a ball. She didn't care about the mud or getting dirty. All she wanted was to sleep tightly at home in her warm comfy bed; she missed her family and even her annoying little sister. The only thing that was giving her the will to stay was her strong feelings for Tasuki. She knew now that she secretly did love Tasuki, but she couldn't admit it and refused to. She gazed at him, watching him carefully set up camp. She sighed and let her gaze wander back to the floor.  
  
"Maybe you should bath." Hotohori whispered after awhile to break the silence. "I know of a lake near here. Just through those trees and to the right." He pointed hastily as he saw Cushla's eyes were already confused.  
  
Cushla nodded and stood up at a snail's pace. She shaked her head to wake herself up before wandering through the trees to see a beautiful lake. It was sparkling with fresh water that flowed from a peaceful waterfall. Ripples calmly smoothed through the enchanting water. Cushla couldn't believe her eyes. She hurriedly took off her white blouse and threw it behind her. She glared around with cat-like eyes to make sure no one was watching before she slipped out of her red fabric skirt and oak coloured sandals. She stood there just in her pink undergarments and scanned around the trees. She thought 'There is only trees and a few animals. Surely no one will know if I swim naked.Just this once.' Cushla nodded to herself before sneakily unclipping her bra and slipping her underwear off dropping it in her pile of clothes. She lifted one foot and dragged it across the water; it felt like heaven. She sat herself down and descending into the blissful water.  
  
~  
  
"Where the.I mean.where is Cushla?" Tasuki said to Hotohori, glancing around with a worried look in his eyes. The emperor sighed.  
  
"At the lake." He said in a sad voice.  
  
"Grrrrr! What? At this time? I was just about to get something for the lazy girl to eat!" he said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Go get her then." Hotohori said and grinned jokingly up at Tasuki.  
  
"Fine then I will!" Tasuki shouted and matched threw the forest, waving his arms around and swearing to himself. Something made him stop; He peered behind a tree while keeping himself silent. His eyes widened, but something made him say and keep watching. Cushla was dived under water, her body completely naked. Tasuki thought to himself, 'Well.I hate women so this has nothing to do with me. Plus, she's the priestess and a loud-mouthed cow at that.but she looks so.' he trailed off and continued watching Cushla play around in the water. Cushla glanced at the water, running her fingers along the surface creating small ripples. Her long wavy hair flowed behind her and her ocean-green eyes matched the water perfectly, not to mention her own snowy white skin scattered with a few cute freckles. Tasuki hung on to the tree and begun leaning against it, but his head slipt and made a crackling sound. Cushla glared around the lake.  
  
"Who's there?" she panicked and looked around, not realising she was still naked.  
  
Tasuki tried his hardest to hang on to the tree. Unfortunately he couldn't and slipped down the hill falling forward straight into the water, Splashing Cushla completely. He struggled to get up, but finally he managed it. His clothes completely soaked, his red hair overlapping his eyes making him unable to see anything. Tasuki lifted his hand and brushed back his hair, but there was Cushla frowning with the most annoyed face he had ever seen. To avoid this, he hurriedly tried to brush the hair back in his eyes, so that he couldn't see her.  
  
"I bet you did that on purpose! Just so you could see me naked! You fucking pervert!" Cushla shouted and was about to slap him, but couldn't. Instead she lifted her hand and gently brushed his hair back out of his eyes. They both ignored the water for a second and just gazed longingly into each other's eyes. They closed their eyes and leaned in, when they were just about to kiss each other, something un-expected happened.  
  
"Where the fuck am I? Why do I have to be the one to go find lousy Hotohori and pretend to make peace with him?" The voice of Nakago was heard. Nakago walked steadily through the forest before he stoped and blinked blankly. He scanned up and down Cushla's body before turning around swiftly, smirking to himself. "Do any of you commoners know where the emperor is?"  
  
"Depends, Why do you want to know?" Tasuki commented rudely, taking his gaze off Cushla and towards Nakago.  
  
"It is only a concern of the emperor. Now tell me or do I have to make you tell me?" Nakago said, still smirking. Cushla didn't like this and begun to tug on Tasuki's hand, attempting to pull him out of the lake. She succeeded and they both sneaked hastily out of the water. Knowing that Nakago wasn't watching, Cushla grabbed her clothes and they ran threw the small part of forest towards camp. They were wrong though, Nakago knew and he followed.  
  
~  
  
Hotohori's face was puzzled when Tasuki walked in completely soaked, but as Cushla walked in with only her skirt (She had quickly put it on while they were trying to get away from Nakago), his eyes widened. Cushla held her blouse to her chest to hide it from the emperor as she sneaked behind a tree and hastily put it on.  
  
"You didn't.you know." Hotohori hissed at Tasuki.  
  
"No of course fucking not! We did nothing! I just...fell in the water." yelled Tasuki.  
  
"Calm down, now you know." Hotohori began to say before being rudely interrupted by Nakago.  
  
"Well well well. Hello Emperor Hotohori." Nakago said, rather rudely.  
  
Tasuki frowned, not liking this strange man. He acted on instinct, without thinking, he rushed towards Nakago and pulled out his Tessan. Nakago frowned before.  
  
[hehehe! I had to leave you all in that little moment ^^ You can imagine the fight because I'm bad at fighting scences..On with next chappie ^^ Hehe? You like ? R/R] 


	6. The 3rd Seishi

Nakago drew back his hands as he began to charge a fatal chi-blast towards Tasuki. Though, he was interrupted. A blinding light surrounded the two men, which made it impossible for either Hotohori or Cushla to observe what was going on. The two glanced at each other for a moment, wondering and waiting for something to happen. Soon enough, the sound of someone swearing was heard. It wasn't Tasuki; the voice was too feminine.  
  
'I know that voice. I know those words... even if they are in Hungarian.' Cushla thought, scratching the back of her head. She grinned rather sheepishly, even though she was hoping it wasn't who she thought it might be.  
  
The blazing light began to clear. Hotohori and Cushla both staring, hoping that now they could finally get a glimpse of what was going on in this hectic battle. The light cleared. Cushla and Hotohori were shocked; they had expected that someone would be civilly hurt by now. No one was hurt, but the oddest thing had happened. Something had fallen upon Nakago, stunning him at this point. The figure, which had blatantly landed on Nakago, stood up. The figure was of a girl. She had glanced around for a moment before her eyes came across Cushla. The girl frowned, her eyes reflecting annoyance at the presence of the priestess. She marched towards Cushla, who was backing away. Cushla's escape would of worked, if she didn't back into a tree. She hugged the tree tightly behind her, staring at the girl in astonishment. The girl's voice spilt the air, Cushla and others cringed at the angry voice.  
  
"Cushla East, Why is it when ever something painful, strange or weird happens to me, you're always involved." The girl screeched.  
  
Cushla glared at the girl for a moment, everything was the same except for her hair. Instead of the light brown coloured hair, which had always been in rat curls down to her back. It was still a rat's nest of curls, though it was down to her ankles and it was black! Cushla blinked blankly, letting go of the tree to once again scratch the back of her head sheepishly.  
  
"Ilona, Is that you?" Cushla questioned. Ilona's green eyes glared at her.  
  
"Of corse it's me, don't you even notice me?" Ilona spat out. Cushla tugged at one of the offending black curls and began to talk.  
  
"Have a look at your hair" Cushla said, looking puzzled.  
  
Ilona glanced around at her new hairstyle for a moment. Cushla had suspected that she would freak out, but she didn't. Instead she was calm about it, even seeming rather happy. After Ilona had fully examined her hair, she noticed the blonde Shogun lying on the ground. Nakago must have gotten knocked out by the tumbling Ilona, though, wasn't he to strong for that? Never mind, he was knocked out and that was that.  
  
"Sugoi" Ilona said finally. "Cushla, You didn't tell me you had a cute older brother"  
  
Cushla was dazed by the comment for a moment, before she fell over. A sweat drop coming across the back of her head before she, at last, began to speak.  
  
"He's not my older brother..."  
  
"Hey Cushla, Who is this mad women?" Tasuki said as he walked towards Cushla.  
  
Cushla cringed. She knew what was going to come next. An enraged Ilona started waving her arms around, swearing at the top of her lungs at Tasuki. Cushla cringed, covering her ears with the palms of her hands to shield her from the verbal battle. After Ilona had calmed down... a bit. Cushla decided to introduce them.  
  
"Ilona, The one you just swore your head off at is Tasuki, One of my Seishi." Cushla said, praying that Ilona wouldn't yell at her.  
  
"So you're the Suzaku no Miko?" Ilona said as a huge smile spilt across her face. Cushla frowned.  
  
"How did you know about that?" questioned Cushla. Ilona gave her an evil smile and began to speak.  
  
"I have my sources" Ilona exclaimed. Hotohori had been standing back and observing the strange bunch for a long time now.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt. We should be searching for the 3rd seishi. He or she should be around here. Perhaps near the town." Hotohori spoke till he realized Cushla was the only one who was listening to him.  
  
Tasuki and Ilona were staring at each other. Tasuki kept staring strangely towards Ilona, Ilona's eyebrow twitched. Tasuki decided to ask the question he had wanted to ask her ever since she had yelled, swore and basically blown up at him.  
  
"So... why the fuck are you here?" He questioned, his hands tucked into his pockets.  
  
Ilona smirked before holding out her arm as she lifted the bandage off her right hand. Through the bandaged hand, everyone could spy a red glow. The glowing symbol upon the surface of her hand was that of the Yoku (Sorrow).  
  
"I'm the healer, Mitsukakeboshi, or Mitsukake for short" she said, ignoring the fact that everyone had fallen over with surprise.  
  
[Short Chapter, I know I know ^____^;;; Characters, Hotohori and Tasuki belong to Yuu Wastase, as well at the name Mitsukake and you get my point ^^ They all belong to the great Yuu Watase. The characters that DO belong to ME, Cushla and Ilona. ^_____^;;; Credits to Hotaru(View favourite authors) for helping me with this chapter! (IT WAS HER ENTERANCE! O.o;;) Also, for great fics, check out.. Hotaru, Kumara-Chan or Bulma. View my favourite authors to see ^____^] [Yes Yes, the next chapter you will find out what happens to Nakago .; Stop asking XD] 


End file.
